The present invention relates to massaging devices, and more particularly to massaging systems to be used in environments where radiated vibrations may be objectionable, such as in multiple seating structures and the like.
Typical massaging systems of the prior art include multiple vibrators that are imbedded in cushions or pads of beds, lounges, chairs and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,096 to Yoo and 5,429,585 to Liang. It is also known to incorporate massaging vibrators in vehicle seats as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,515 to Tseng. A problem with these systems is that when there are multiple occupants, vibrators activated for the benefit of one occupant transmit significant and often objectionable vibrations to other occupants through shared padding and/or common structural elements. Although individual bucket seats are in common use by drivers and front seat passengers, they are less commonly provided for other passengers of automobiles and other vehicles. Accordingly, it has heretofore been impractical to provide bench seats of automobiles and passenger seats of aircraft with massaging systems.
A further problem is that users of massagers having pad-imbedded vibrators sometimes desire localized massaging only. However, the vibrations are transmitted with only gradual attenuation generally throughout the pad. Thus users are faced with the unwelcome choice of avoiding contact between the pad and particular body parts or putting up with unwanted vibrations.
Thus there is a need for a massaging system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.